Utente:Ery98sole
♫ ♪ ery98sole ♫ ♪ Me medesima Ciao a tutti! Sono Erica, vivo a Matera (una città della Basilicata che conta solo 60.000 abitanti) e ho 15 anni (non so se vi possa interessare, ma sono nata il 24 luglio... ovviamente del 1998) . Sono una ragazza socievole e gentile (almeno penso... e spero). Adoro la musica (i miei cantanti preferiti sono Katy Perry e Jovanotti) e faccio danza classica e moderna da quando avevo sette anni. Un mio sogno nel cassetto è andare in Giappone. Sì, ho una mania per questo Paese... forse è perché mi piacciono manga e anime xD Sono una divoratrice di libri (amo il genere fantasy) e mi piace scrivere storie; ho divorato le saghe di Percy Jackson e Hunger Games; la prima mi ha spinta a leggere, la seconda mi ha catapultata in un mondo diverso... Non ho mai letto Harry Potter (era uscito quando ero più piccola e odiavo la lettura), ma ho visto i film e li trovo belli, ma (scusate) non è una delle mie saghe preferite. Per quanto riguarda il cinema, Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcherson e Jennifer Lawrance sono i miei idoli. Io e la scoperta di Glee Be', devo ammettere che prima non mi piaceva, poi un'amica ha insitito tanto per farmelo vedere in straeming, così ho iniziato a guardare la prima stagione (sempre in streaming) e mi sono appassionata, quindi, grazie milee A.! I più belli... I miei personaggi preferiti sono Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn (Cory Monteith), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Blaine (Darren Criss), Santana (Naya Rivera), Ryder (Blake Jenner) e Kitty (Becca Tobin). Le coppie che preferisco sono Finche, Klaine e Brittana (mi sta anche piacendo la coppia Kyder). Le mie adorate canzoni Le canzoni che mi hanno colpita molto sono:'' Everybody Hurts, ''Hall of Fame, ''Girl On Fire, Dark Side, Outcast ''e molte altre :D Sulla wiki Cercherò di rendere migliore questa fantastica wiki! Inoltre, le medaglie di cui sono orgogliosa sono le due Modifiche Fortunate che ho avuto (alias quella per la 32000° modifica e quella per la 36000° modifica) ^3^ Fan Fiction Questo è il mio profilo su EFP: ery98sole. Sto scrivendo una fan fiction sulla mia immaginaria quinta stagione: Kaos into music (ultimo aggiornamento: 9/09/13). La conosci? Ecco a voi la poesia che ha scritto e recitato Blake Jenner nell'ultimo episodio di The Glee Project 2: I'm that guy. Sono il ragazzo che persisterà nel suo cammino Sono il ragazzo che ti farà ridere Sono il ragazzo che combatte con se stesso per aprirsi Sono il ragazzo che ha avuto il cuore a pezzi Sono il ragazzo che è sempre stato per conto suo Sono il ragazzo che si è sentito solo Sono il ragazzo che ti tiene la mano Sono il ragazzo che si alzerà e sarà uomo Sono il ragazzo che cerca di migliorare le cose Sono il ragazzo metà cubano più bianco di sempre Sono il ragazzo che ha perso più di quello che ha vinto Sono il ragazzo che è cambiato senza mai arrendersi Sono il ragazzo che non siete riusciti a vedere Sono quel ragazzo, e quel ragazzo sono io. Glee-logo-Tutto o niente-Brittany.jpg Glee-italia-fb-page.jpg Glee by Belle star.jpg Glee♥♥.jpg RyderLynn.png|Sono fan di Ryder Jcgeklaine.jpg|Mi piace la coppia Klaine Finchel-305.png|Mi piace la coppia Finchel Blaaakkee.jpg|E' o non è bellissimo e bravo? Ryder kitty jake marley.jpg|Tutti insieme appassionatamente! Glee & materchef usa.jpg|Amo questa immagine 670px-0,670,0,330-Tumblr mp4i5jUtIA1s5u0m5o1 500.jpg Season five.jpg I'm that guy.png|La più bella poesia di sempre Kyder-Bel Grissino-2.jpg|Kyder *-* Categoria:Utente Categoria:Utente femmina Categoria:Gleek